Naruto the Elementalist, The Son of the Snake
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Orochimaru never betrayed Konoha. He also adopts Naruto. Naruto Yaoi Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Orochimaru never betrayed Konoha. He also adopts Naruto.

AN: Orochimaru is good. He never betrayed Konoha. Orochimaru and Jirayia have been dating since before they were named Sannin. Orochimaru adopts Naruto. Good Kabuto, Suigetsu, and Jugo. No curse marks. Orochimaru stops the Uchiha coop, thus stopping the Clan Massacre. This story starts a month after the Kyubi attacks. Sakumo Lives. Co-Authored by PaperFox19. PaperFox19 will be writing all of the fight scenes for this fic. I wrote this one, but Fox will be writing the rest of the fight scenes for this fic.

Warning characters may be OOC because their lives are different now. There is also Yaoi, and Yuri in this. If you do not like this please do not read. I am changing Tsume Inuzuka" gender. Kiba has a dad instead of a mom, Koga Inuzuka.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 1**

Orochimaru was having an awful day. First, his mission had the wrong Intel, second, Jirayia was off doing his own thing outside of the village; and, lastly, Orochimaru was called immediately to the Hokage's office. He walks into the Hokage's building/tower. The Hokage's secretary lets Orochimaru right in.

"Oh, Orochimaru, good timing. Please, come in." The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, greets.

"What did you need to see me for, Sensei?" Orochimaru asks. He had already turned in his mission report.

"I need your help, Orochimaru; or, I should say, he does." Hiruzen says pointing to the crib that was by his desk. Orochimaru walks over to the crib and looks in. Laying in the crib, was a cute blonde haired baby. The baby had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Is this…" Orochimaru asks in awe.

"Yes, this is Minato's and Kushina's son, Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen answers verifying what Orochimaru thought.

"This means he is the new vessel of the, Kyubi no Kitsune. The Nine-Tailed Fox." Orochimaru states.

"Yes, that's correct." Hiruzen confirms watching Orochimaru's reaction. Hiruzen did not have to worry, Orochimaru's reaction was just one of awe; and, he found the baby cute. Nobody would know it just by looking, but Orochimaru loved children. He had adopted Anko already.

"I would like you to adopt little Naruto here." Hiruzen asks hopeful. Orochimaru's head snaps up and he looks at his ex-sensei.

"Really?" Orochimaru asks kind of hopeful.

"Yes, nobody else will take him in. The Clan families cannot, because of the Civilian Council. They believe him to be the demon itself. I am pained to say my former teammates think the same way as them. You are his only hope, since Jirayia is busy outside of the village; and, Tsunade leaving the village after her lover, Dan dying." Hiruzen explains with a tired sigh.

"I see, well, I have always hated the Civilian Council. Fine, I will adopt little Naruto here." Orochimaru says with a warm grin. Looking at Naruto. Hiruzen picks up Naruto and hands him to Orochimaru.

"Are you sure? The Council will be out for blood if you do this." Hiruzen warns.

"I am sure. Let them just try to take him from me. I dare them." Orochimaru says with a blood thirsty grin. Hiruzen just laughs and shakes his head. His student never changes. Hiruzen takes Naruto back and lays him back in his crib.

"Alright, let's get the adoption papers filled out and filed." Hiruzen says as he goes back to his desk. Orochimaru nods and starts filling out the forms Hiruzen hands him. After filling out the forms, Hiruzen gets up and picks up Naruto. He then hands him to Orochimaru.

"Congratulations on your new baby boy." Hiruzen says warmly.

"Thank you, Sensei." Orochimaru says as he looks at his new son in warm awe.

-The Next Day: Hokage's Office.-

"What! How could you allow the demon to be adopted!?" A pink haired woman of the Civilian Council yells. I say woman lightly.

"Yes, Hiruzen, and by Orochimaru of all people." Koharu Utafane, one of Hiruzen's former teammates, exclaims.

"I knew it. That snake has always wanted to see this village in ruins." Homura Mitokado, Hiruzen's other former teammate, huffs angrily.

"Watch what you say about my student, Koharu, Homura." Hiruzen states, his chakra rising, making the Civilian Council flinch. They could barely lift their heads at the weight of it. The Shinobi Council also flinched, from the weight; but, did not suffer as the Civilian Council did. Danzo Shimura, lover of Hiruzen, and the other Clan Heads; Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Koga Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, and Sakumo Hatake all shook their heads at the stupidity of the other elders and the Civilian Council. Well, they were supposed to be elders. They sure did not act like it.

'They act like children who did not get their way.' Inoichi thinks.

'So troublesome.' Shikaku sighs tiredly. Koharu and Homura new they made a big mistake talking about their real feelings for Orochimaru out load, in front of Hiruzen. But, they could not allow Orochimaru to have his hands on the demon. They needed to put a stop to this.

"The adoption is false." Koharu states.

"Oh? How is that, Utafane-san?" Hiruzen asks coldly. Koharu flinches at the use of her last name from her former teammate.

"Because, Orochimaru would need the permission of the Council to adopt the child. Which he did not." Homura explains. The Civilian Council nods their heads agreeing.

"How cute, having a meeting about my son without me. Good thing sensei sent me word of this farce of a meeting." A voice says with a scoff. Everyone turns to the door where the voice came from.

"Orochimaru! What are you doing here? This is a private meeting!" Koharu demands.

"I am here because it is about my son, so sensei thought I should be here. Now, as for not getting the Council's permission, I did." Orochimaru states. The Council erupted.

"No, you did not!" One Civilian male yells.

"Stop lying you filthy snake!" The pink haired woman also yells. Everything stops at the heavy feeling of chakra pressure. Everyone turned to see that it was not Hiruzen, but Orochimaru. They could see the outline of a purple snake out of his chakra. The Council then remembered he was one of the three legendary Sannin; and, one of the villages' strongest shinobis.

"I am not lying. I got the Clan Heads and the Hokage's permission. I even got Danzo's, so the adoption is valid. Naruto Uzumaki is my son now. If anyone thinks of taking him from me, their lives will be forfeited to Manda, good day." Orochimaru states as he walks out the door. Everyone shivered at the mention of Orochimaru's summon. Koharu and Homura, and the Civilian Council felt hopeless. There was nothing they could do to stop this. Their fates were sealed.

-12 Years Later-

Iruka Umino, of the Hatake Clan by adoption, was proud of his students for making it this far; and, for passing his class. Iruka tries to make his class harder than what the Civilian Council wants; but, it is hard when he has students who go and complain to their parents (cough, Sakura). Iruka gets out the team list.

"Alright everyone, here will be the teams. Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still active. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Please wait here for your senseis." Iruka finishes then leaves the room. The students go sit with their new teammates.

"I feel sorry for, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. They have to put up with Sakura." Ino says with sympathy.

"Yeah, I agree." Shikamaru says with a yawn. All of the Clans are close, so their children all grew up together. Plus, Naruto of course. Thanks to this, Ino never became a Sasuke fan girl. Sasuke's attitude, thanks to no Uchiha Massacre, was not an emo brat. Sasuke is actually really laid back.

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he?" Kiba asks.

"He said his dad was taking him clothes shopping as a reward for passing." Hinata explains. Thanks to having Ino as a friend, her confidence went up.

"Lucky! I would have loved to go clothes shopping." Ino wines jealous of Naruto.

"Team 8 you're with me." A voice calls. The group turned to the door finding a female shinobi standing there. She had long black, shoulder length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color with an additional ring in them. She was wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material, which resembles bandages with a patter on it; similar, to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages, and she wears the Konoha headband protector on her forehead. She also wear regular shinobi sandals. This was Kurenai Yuhi, Naruto's sister Anko's girlfriend. Team 8 leaves with their sensei.

"Team 10 you're with me." A male shinobi says. The man had brown eyes, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothes consists of the standard Konoha shinobi uniform with sleeves rolled up half way, the flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals, and the Konoha headband on his forehead. Team 10 leaves with him. This left Sasuke alone with Sakura.

'Naruto, you lucky bastard! Where are you? You need to come save me from this hell.' Sasuke thinks in despair. Sakura spent the time trying to chat up Sasuke, but he was just ignoring her. Finally after an hour went by, their sensei shows up.

"Team 7 you're with me. Meet me on the roof." The man orders as he teleports using the Leaf Body Flicker Technique. Sasuke sighs in relief. They then meet up with their sensei on the roof.

"It looks like we're missing one. Where's your last teammate?" Their sensei asks.

"I'm here, Sensei." A voice says. The three of them look, and sitting right next to Sasuke was Naruto.

"When did you get here!?" Sakura yells.

"I was here the whole time." Naruto explains (Naruto is hiding what outfit he is wearing).

'He is good at hiding his presence. I almost did not feel him. As exceptive from the son raised by one of the three Sannin.' Kakashi thinks impressed.

"Well, now that we're all here. Please introduce yourselves." Kakashi instructs.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Sakura asks.

"I mean tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and ambitions." Kakashi explains.

"You go first Sensei show us how it is done." Sakura says.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake; I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business… but anyway, I have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi finishes.

'We did not learn a thing about him!' Sakura thinks.

'As expected of Kakashi-niisan.' Naruto thinks with a giggle. Sasuke also had heard about how Kakashi was from his older brother, Itachi.

"You're next Pinkie." Kakashi says. Sakura blushed red in anger making her face clash with her hair color. Kakashi looked at then pointed at Sakura.

"You're next, Pinkie." Kakashi says. Sakura blushed red in anger, making her face clash with her hair.

'So, not attractive.' Naruto thinks in disgust.

"My name is Sakura Haruno; my likes are… my dream is (squeals and blushes) my hobbies are… I hate Ino-pig and Naruto-Baka!" Sakura says all this while looking and blushing at Sasuke.

'Great a fan girl.' Kakashi thinks with a sigh.

"You're up." Kakashi says pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke shakes his head in dismay at Sakura. He then straightens up.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha; my likes are my Clan, family, and friends. My hobbies are training with my dad and older brother, learning new jutsus, hanging out with my friends. I dislike fan girls and people comparing me with my brother. My ambition is to be an Anbu captain like my older brother, Itachi." Sasuke says. Sakura squeals.

"Okay, you're the last one." Kakashi nods to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; my likes are my dad and mom, friends, ramen, snakes, and toads. My hobbies are training with my dad, hanging out with my friends, and pranks. My dislikes are ignorant people who cannot tell the difference between the scroll and the kunai that is sealed in it. My ambition is to be the Hokage." Naruto says. Kakashi looks at him.

'So, he knows. Well, this will be interesting. I have two promising students and one…not so much. What's this about a mom though? Is Orochimaru dating someone? Oh, well, I will find out later.' Kakashi thinks with a sigh.

"We will meet tomorrow for your final test to see if you are worthy of being Genin." Kakashi announces.

"WHAT?! But I thought we were already Genin?!" Sakura yells.

"No, the Academy is just one stepping stone to be coming Genin. Now it's time for the survival test, it has a 66% of you passing and only 9 teams will be allowed to pass. Oh, and I suggest not eating breakfast, if you do not enjoy throwing up." Kakashi explains before leaving. Naruto and Sasuke also left not wanting to be around Sakura more than necessary.

-The Next Day-

After eating a delicious meal cooked by his wonderful mom. Naruto headed to the training ground to meet up with his teammates. When he got there, he saw Sakura trying to flirt with Sasuke; but, Sasuke was not interested.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Did you do what I suggested?" Naruto asks as he sits next to Sasuke.

"Yes, I did. I ate breakfast like you said too." Sasuke says.

"What! But, Kakashi-sensei ordered us not to!" Sakura screeches. The guys winced in pain from her voice.

"He only suggested not to, Haruno-san." Naruto explains. Sakura just huffs and goes back to trying to flirt with Sasuke, and flailing miserably. Kakashi then showed up an hour later.

"You're late!" Sakura yells. The guys wince. Kakashi shakes his head.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi explains.

"Liar!" Sakura yells at Kakashi.

"Anyway, let's get down to business." Kakashi says seriously. Kakashi then explains the Bell test and what they have to do.

"Ready, set, go!" Kakashi says. Sakura and Sasuke hid themselves, Sakura under some bushes and Sasuke in the trees. Naruto was the only one not to hide.

"You're a strange one aren't you?" Kakashi states.

"You have no idea." Naruto says as he throws off the coat that was hiding what he is wearing. He was wearing a short purple kimono dress with pink floral designs on it. He was wearing purple heeled sandals, styled like Tsunade. His long blond hair was in a pony-tail. He also wore purple eye shadow like his dad. Naruto's team was in shock.

'Of course, he would choose now to shock everyone.' Sasuke thinks with a put out laugh. Kakashi did not know what to think while Sakura was disgusted. Naruto reaches into his kimono sleeves. Kakashi tenses.

"Let's put on a show, Sensei." Naruto says with a snake like grin, just like his mom's. Naruto pulls out a hand full of senbon, and threw them at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges and appears behind Naruto. Before Kakashi could touch Naruto, he disappeared using wind teleportation. Kakashi looks around for Naruto, trying to sense him.

'Where is he? It is impressive that he can use his nature chakra element, already. I wonder when he learned his nature element.' Kakashi thinks as he dodges more of Naruto's senbons.

"Awe, I thought I had you there, Sensei." Naruto says with a pout. Kakashi turned to where Naruto was standing.

"You will have to do better than that, Naruto-kun." Kakashi says. Naruto stands there pondering.

"Okay, sensei, since you asked for it." Naruto says cheerfully. Kakashi was curious about what Naruto was up to. Naruto gathers his chakra.

"Wind Release: Gale Hurricane!" Naruto yells as he waves his hand toward Kakashi. Kakashi was shocked at, not only the huge wind hurricane coming at him, but at how Naruto did not use any hand signs.

'How is this possible? He should not be able to use a jutsu like this without hand signs.' Kakashi thinks as he uses substitution to dodge the attack. The huge hurricane tore down and destroyed the forest behind where Kakashi used to be.

"Few, glad I dodged that." Kakashi comments with a sigh.

-Meanwhile with Sasuke-

Sasuke was in awe of how strong Naruto was.

'He can use elemental jutsus without hand signs. He's incredible.' Sasuke thinks in awe. Naruto then appeared next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I figured out the true meaning of this test." Naruto says.

"Really? What is it?" Sasuke asks.

"No time to explain. Just follow my lead." Naruto says explaining his plain.

"Okay, I trust you, Naruto-kun." Sasuke says putting his faith in Naruto. Naruto nods then the clone dispels. Sasuke gets into position.

-Back to the Fight-

Naruto and Kakashi were at a standoff when Naruto gets his clone's memories.

'Right, time to do this.' Naruto thinks with determination. Kakashi saw Naruto's demeanor change.

'He's up to something.' Kakashi thinks as Naruto gathers up his chakra, his chakra is red, not Kyubi red, instead of green like earlier. Naruto signals Sasuke. Sasuke hurries through some hand signs.

"Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Naruto and Sasuke yell together.

'Shit!' Kakashi thinks as he had a hard time dodging the big fire balls. He jumps into the air to bad this was part of Naruto's plain.

"Wind Release: Gale Blades!" Naruto yells behind Kakashi. Kakashi gets hit by the blades. Kakashi's clone dispels.

"A clone, just like I thought." Naruto says as he sees Sasuke engaging Kakashi in taijutsu. Naruto lands behind Kakashi. He gathers his chakra, his chakra color a crackling blue.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Whip!" Naruto yells a blue crackling whip appears in his hand. He swings it and grabs the bells hanging off of Kakashi's belt. Naruto appears next to Sasuke holding the bells.

"We win, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto announces holding up the bells.

"I have to say I am impressed, but you did not pass my test." Kakashi says.

"Why not!? Sakura yells coming out of her hiding place. Kakashi sighs.

"Because, you guys did not understand the true meaning of this test." Kakashi explains.

"Yes, we did. It is team work. There is no two man cell teams. So, I worked with, Sasuke-kun. Haruno-san would have been useless in getting the bells." Naruto explains. Kakashi stared in shock at Naruto.

'Huh, he figured out the test, then planned accordingly. He must get his leadership, and plaining from his dad.' Kakashi thinks. (Kakashi does not know Naruto calls Orochimaru mom and Jirayia dad. He also does not know they are dating).

"I see, do you guys see that stone over there?" Kakashi asks pointing to the Hero's Stone. The three students look over to it.

"Yeah, that is the Hero's Stone. It is where the names of the fallen heroes of Konohagakure are written." Naruto explains.

'Trust Naruto-kun to know.' Kakashi thinks fondly.

"Exactly, so, I believe/was taught in those who abandon the rules are trash; but, those who abandon their comrades are worst then trash." Kakashi explains with passion. Naruto and Sasuke take these words to heart. Sakura could careless, all of this was going over her head anyway.

"Well, I guess I will pass you guys, but not Haruno-san. She will be going back to the Academy." Kakashi says.

"What! Why do I have to go back to the Academy and not Naruto-baka!?" Sakura yells in outrage. They all looked at her like she was crazy (which she is).

'Did she not see the same fight we did?' The guys think together.

"Well, this day was eye opening. I will see you two tomorrow. You guys are officially Genins. Be proud. You two are the only students I have ever passed." Kakashi says with a proud smile.

'And I am glad it was you two.' Kakashi thinks relieved.

"I will have your replacement teammate tomorrow." Kakashi says as he drags Sakura back to the Academy. Naruto and Sasuke headed home wondering what tomorrow will bring, and who their new teammate will be.

'Life just keeps getting more and more interesting. I cannot wait to tell, mom.' Naruto thinks excitingly. Life sure will not be boring from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AN: I am changing Tsume Inuzuka's gender. Kiba has a dad instead of a mom, Koga Inuzuka.

Over the past few months, Naruto and his team have been doing great. Thanks to Sakura not being there. Their new teammate, Sai was much better. Grandpa Danzo recommended him for the team. Team 7, or Team Kakashi, which ever you prefer, had taken many D-rank missions; so, much so, that Kakashi recommended their team for a C-rank mission.

'Oh, man was that a doozy of a mission.' Naruto thinks. The team ran into the "Demon" brothers, Chunin missing-nin from Kirigakure (which the Mizukage was grateful for), after the team defeated them they helped old man Tazuna build his bridge. Gato did not like this, so he tried to stop them with his hired thugs. Big mistake. The team took out Gato and his thugs real quick. They did not stand a chance. The bridge was called The Great Naruto Bridge; so, the last few months have been interesting to say the least. Now Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai are waiting for Kakashi to see what's next. Of course, he was late, as always.

"I wonder what this team meeting is about." Sasuke ponders. Sai just nods while drawing in his sketch book.

"I wonder if it has to do with the Chunin Exams." Naruto suggests.

"You are correct Naruto-kun. I am nominating you three for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi announces when he arrives.

"Alright! Let's kick some ass, guys!" Naruto yells in excitement. Sasuke and Sai nod they were also excited. Team 7 then went on to get ready for the exams.

-The Next Day-

Naruto ran into Konohamaru. Konohamaru wanted to play Shinobi, so Naruto started chasing him around the village. It helps him to build up his speed and endurance. They were having fun until Konohamaru ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry, mister." Konohamaru says.

"Watch where you're going; you little runt!" The male says angrily.

"I said I was sorry." Konohamaru says getting a little bit of an attitude.

"Oh, so you think you can run into me and then cop an attitude. I think I should teach you some manners." The male states grabbing Konohamaru's shirt and lifting him up by it.

"Kankuro, you need to stop." The female next to him says.

"No, I need to teach this runt a lesson." The male, Kankuro says.

"I think you should let him go before there's any trouble." Naruto says walking up to them.

"Oh, yeah, and are you going to stop me?" Kankuro asks mockingly.

"Well, we could, but you are guests to our village and you are threating the Hokage's grandson. This will look really badly for Sunagakure, right?" Naruto states as Sasuke, who was sitting in a tree, throws a rock at Kankuro's hand. Making him drop Konohamaru. Kankuro reaches for the thing on his back.

"Don't use Karasu here, Kankuro. He's right, we'll get punished for this if you continue with this." The female explains wordily.

"Shut up, Temari!" Kankuro yells as he continues to reach for Karasu. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai (who showed up when Sasuke did) tensed ready for a fight. But Kankuro, was interrupted.

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village. Stop this now, or I will have to kill you; and, I don't think even father would mind." A voice from the other tree branch calls out. They all looked up and saw a short red haired male, looked to be their age, hanging upside down on the tree branch.

'So, that's who I sensed. Gaara of the Sand, if I am not mistaken, the youngest son of the Fourth Kazekage, Rasa. My birth dad's, Minato's, best friend when he was alive.' Naruto thinks looking at the red head. Sasuke and Sai were shocked. They did not sense him there at all.

"We're sorry, Gaara." Temari says nervously.

"We won't do it again." Kankuro says pleadingly. Gaara teleports down using his sand.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. We are guests here, act like it; or, I will have to tell mother and father on you two." Gaara warns. Kankuro and Temari stiffen in fear.

"Please! Don't tell mother!" They yell together. Gaara shakes his head.

"Then apologize to the boy." Gaara orders.

"I apologize for my brother's actions." Temari says.

"I am sorry also." Kankuro says with a bowed head.

"Let's go." Gaara orders. They began to walk away when Sasuke stops them.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke asks.

"Who? Me?" Temari asks in a hopeful voice.

"No, him." Sasuke says pointing at Gaara. Temari was disappointed.

"My name is Gaara of the Sand. What are your names?" Gaara asks.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and these are my teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Sai." Sasuke introduces them.

"See you at the Chunin Exams." Gaara says as he and his teammates walk away.

"Well, this exam is turning out to be interesting." Naruto comments. His teammates nod in agreement.

-The Next Day-

Naruto and his teammates were walking towards the building holding the first test of the Chunin Exams. They walked pass the room that had a Genjutsu on it. As they walked, a guy with a bowl cut and amazing eyebrows, walked up to them.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha, right." The guy asks.

"Yes, who are you?" Sasuke asks.

"My name is Rock Lee! I would like to have a match with you." Lee says with a grin.

"Sorry, but save it for the exams. There is no fighting outside the exams." Sai explains.

"But…" Lee was interrupted by a turtle.

"Lee, you idiot! You were told no fighting anyone before the exam!" The turtle says.

"A summon, here?" Naruto questions. A man appears on top on the turtle's shell.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cries.

"Lee!" Gai cries back. They do this back in forth for a few minutes while running toward each other with a sunset in the background. They then calm down.

"Ah, you guys must be Kakashi-koi's students." Gai says. Team 7 was shocked.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke trails off.

"…Koi?" Sai finishes. Naruto already knew this.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you guys during the exams." Gai says as he teleports away.

-Room for the Chunin Exams-

Team 7 walk into the exam room and saw many people, not only from their village, but also from different villages. They then saw some familiar faces.

"So, you guys are here as well." Kiba says walking up to them with Shino and Hinata behind him.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru mutters walking behind his teammates.

"You guys made it too, huh. Great the whole gang is back together!" Ino says excitedly.

"But, I won't lose to any of you." Kiba declares.

"Good, me neither, puppy." Naruto says smirking.

"Don't call me puppy!" Kiba growls. Naruto just laughs. The group was interrupted by a voice.

"I would quiet down. You do not want to work up the other competitors." The voice states. The group turns toward the voice and saw a male with onyx eyes hide behind glasses, and ash-grey hair in a ponytail. Naruto lights up in delight.

"Kabuto-nii!" Naruto shouts as he rushes and hugs the male.

"Nii?!" The group cries.

"Yep, this is Kabuto, and he is my older adopted brother." Naruto explains while cuddly up to Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-san, also adopted me when I was younger." Kabuto explains further. The group nods understanding now.

"What are you doing here anyway, Niisan?" Naruto asks.

"I am here to help the proctor of the first test." Kabuto answers. Naruto nods and then tenses. He could feel the sound waves coming towards them. Kabuto did not bat an eye. He dodges the attack easily. He turns toward the Otogakure village team and was about to retaliate when he was interrupted.

"Alright! Listen up you maggots! My name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be your proctor for your first test." Ibiki yells like a drill sergeant. He orders everyone to take a seat. He then goes onto explain the test. (We all know this right).

"Now that everyone knows the rules. Begin!" Ibiki instructs. Everyone flipped over their tests on their desks. Naruto looked over the questions.

'These are too far advanced questions for a Genin to know. Ah, I see now. We have to cheat without being caught. Alright, let's do this.' Naruto thinks as he signals to his teammates. Sasuke and Sai nod in understanding.

'Alright, Kurama, show time.' Naruto thinks to Kurama.

' **Sure thing, kit. My knowledge is yours.'** Kurama answers as he feeds Naruto the answers. Sasuke and Sai see this and start copying his answers. Sasuke with his Sharingan and Sai using his ink ant.

-With the Senseis-

While their students were taking the test, the Senseis were watching their students. Kakashi was sitting cuddled up to Gai, almost sitting on his lap. Asuma was keeping a close eye on Shikamaru, and Kurenai was just watching all of her students. Kakashi then gasped when he saw Naruto's eyes.

"The Kyubi." Kakashi says in shock. The Senseis tense, but then noticed he was not acting any differently.

"Kakashi-koi, did you teach him how to access the Kyubi's power?" Gai asks his lover.

"No, I did not." Kakashi answers.

"Then who did?" Kurenai demanded.

"It was probably Orochimaru-san." Asuma guesses.

"I will have to ask him about what all as he taught Naruto-kun over the years." Kakashi comments. The other Senseis nod in agreement.

'Naruto-kun, you keep on surprising. Just how strong are you really? I need to ask Orochimaru-san soon.' Kakashi thinks as he continues to watch his students.

-Back with Naruto-

The test came to an end with quit a few teams being caught and disqualified.

"Now it's time for the tenth question." Ibiki announces.

"Tenth question?!" Temari exclaims.

"Yes, and if one of your teammates gets it wrong. Your whole team fails." Ibiki warns. Naruto could see his Genin brethren were shaken by this news, and started to waver a bit. Naruto takes action.

"We all know being a Shinobi there will be tough decisions we will have to make; but, I am not going to run away with my tail between my legs! I will never give up! That is my Nindo way! So, bring it on!" Naruto declares with flare just like his dad, Jirayia. Kabuto shakes his head fondly.

'He never changes. And I hope he never does.' Kabuto thinks fondly. Ibiki looks around the room and sees the students' resolve harden by Naruto's words.

'This kid is interesting. His words have brought up everyone's resolve and confidence up. It seems your son is going to be a great leader one day, Orochimaru-sama.' Ibiki thinks. "Alright, you all pass."

"What?!"

"Yes, this test was to test you on your Intel gathering skills without getting caught." Ibiki explains then he shows them the scars on his head from being tortured for information. Naruto was impressed by how strong Ibiki was for living through that. Naruto then perked up as he sensed something, or should I say, someone coming.

'This chakra signature is…' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a figure busting through the window. A woman stands in front of the room with a sign behind her stating "Here comes the second test's proctor; Anko Mitarashi."

"You guys ready for the second test! Good let's go!" Anko yells not letting them answer.

'Sigh, just like Anko-onesan to do something like this.' Naruto thinks while shaking his head. The Genin follow Anko till they were standing in front of a deadly looking forest.

'Ah, the Forest of Dead. My second home. This should be interesting.' Naruto thinks as Anko goes onto explain the second test. After explaining the test, Anko starts looking around.

"By the way, where's Naruto?" Anko call out. Naruto steps forward as everyone looks at him.

"I'm right here." Naruto answers. Anko lights up and squeals. She runs over to him and draws him into a hug. His head was pushed into her breast.

"Naruto-ototo! I missed you so much!" Anko whines.

"I saw you this morning, Anko-onesan." Naruto comments used to this behavior.

"That's too long to go without seeing my cute, ototo." Anko states. The Genin were in shock.

"She is your sister, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, Anko is my older sister. She was adopted into the family also. Onesan, can we get back to the test now?" Naruto asks reminding her why they are there.

"Oh, right." Anko says. She then starts handing out the Heaven and Earth scrolls.

"Alright, now that everyone has a scroll, you may enter the forest. Good luck!" Anko says. As they began to walk into the forest Naruto had a really bad feeling.

'Something big is going to go down. I can feel it.' Naruto thinks wondering what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: To answer some questions. Gaara's birth mother, Karura is dead. Who they are calling mother? Well, you will just have to wait and see. Also for who created Otogakure, that will also be revealed later.

-Area 44, the Forest of Death-

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai were walking through the forest when, not even 5 minutes later, they were ambushed by the Sound Team from earlier.

"What the? You are the guys from earlier. What do you want?" Sasuke demands.

"We are here for the Uchiha." The guy with the mask says.

"What does that mean?" Sai asks.

"Just like it sounds. We do not care about the scroll. All we care about is attainting the Uchiha. Nothing else matters." The mask guy continues.

'Is the Otogakure village trying to pouch Konohagakure's Kekkei Genkai users? If they are, this will be really bad.' Naruto thinks as he watches the Sound Team closely.

"Forget it, Dosu. There is no need to explain anything to them since we are just going to kill them." The guy next to the mask guy, Dosu, says.

"Yeah, Zaku is right for once. Let's just kill them and take the Uchiha already." The only female says.

"Fine, Kin." Dosu says as he singles them to attack. Naruto was fighting Dosu, Sasuke was fighting Zaku, and Sai was fighting Kin. The Sound Team greatly underestimated Team 7. They were wiped out in an instant.

The blonde remembered how Dosu fought, so he didn't let him use his sound ability. He appeared behind him quickly. 'So fast!' he tried to block with his claw only for the Naruto behind him to vanish. The real Naruto now attacked him and hit him in the back of the neck.

Zaku was trying to blast Sasuke, but one of the downsides of his weapons being in the palms of his hand, it was easily to detect which way the attack was coming. Sasuke didn't even need the Sharingan for this guy, using his speed he got behind him and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back. He placed a foot on his back and pressed hard. "Ahhhh, my arm you are breaking my..." crack "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Quit screaming!" He knocked the male out, striking the back of his neck.

Kin was possibly the easiest to finish. She tried to trap Sai in a Genjutsu of sorts, but he didn't need to break it. He created a swarm of ink beasts, and they tracked her down by her scent, and dug their teeth into her body. The sudden burst of pain overwhelmed her and knocked her unconscious.

(To me, if Sasuke and Naruto were not knocked out, and they had a more reliable teammate, they would have kicked Team Dosu's ass. Not to mention, Team 7 is much stronger in my fic than in the anime). Naruto searched through Team Dosu's things and found they had the opposite scroll that they needed.

"I wonder what that was all about." Sai questions.

"Yeah, why did they want me?" Sasuke wonders.

"I hope I'm wrong, but I think Otogakure are trying to pouch Kekkei Genkai users." Naruto answers.

"If that is the case." Sai starts.

"Then we need to warn the village." Sasuke finishes.

"Right." Naruto says then they start making their way to the tower.

-At the Tower-

Naruto takes out the scrolls for them to look at.

"There summoning scrolls." Sasuke says.

"I guess we open them then." Sai comments. Naruto nods and opens the scrolls. There was smoke and when the smoke cleared they saw Kakashi standing there.

"Yo." Kakashi greets.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke exclaims in shock.

"Iruka-ototo, would have been the one to show up since he misses you; but, he got detained by his lover." Kakashi explains.

"Lover?!" Sasuke and Sai yell.

"I did not know Iruka-sensei was seeing anyone? He did not tell me." Naruto says with a pout.

"Yeah, he is dating Ibiki-san." Kakashi answers.

"That scary guy that was our first proctor?!" Sasuke yelps.

"Yep." Kakashi says simply.

"Hmm… I will have to test him to see if he is worthy of, Iruka-nii." Naruto says with a fox like grin. The rest of Team 7 shivers at that.

"Anyway, great job on being the second team to arrive at the tower." Kakashi congratulates them.

"Thanks Sensei!" They say together. They then explain to Kakashi what happened in the forest.

"That is concerning. I will warn the Hokage. You guys just worry about the exam." Kakashi reassures. Kakashi then leads them into the tower and to the waiting room. When they arrive, they see Gaara and his team already there. Kurama, now awake, notices something up with Gaara.

'Kit, that guy over there is a Jinchuriki just like you.' Kurama says.

'Oh, really, I thought he had a familiar feel to him. Do you know which Tailed Beast he has sealed into him?' Naruto asks.

'He has the One-Tailed, Shukaku. He can be a little wild at times.' Kurama explains with a tired sigh. Just thinking/talking about Shukaku makes him tired. While Naruto and Kurama were having their conversation, Gaara and Shukaku were having their own.

'Well, what do you know? One of my brethren is here.' Shukaku comments.

'Oh, who?' Gaara asks looking around.

'The blonde and if I'm right, which I always am, the kid has the Kyubi, Kurama sealed inside of him.' Shukaku explains. That makes Gaara even more interested in Naruto. Kurama and Shukaku then tense up.

'No…" Shukaku trails off.

'Way…" Kurama finishes.

'What's up?' Naruto asks.

'What's wrong?' Gaara asks.

'There's another Jinchuriki here!' They say as one. Naruto and Gaara straighten up and look at the team that just walked in.

'Who?' Naruto asks while looking over the team.

'The one in the blue kimono blowing the bubbles out of that pipe.' Kurama says.

'He has the Six-Tailed, Saiken sealed into him.' Shukaku continues. The boy looks over at Naruto and Gaara and nods his head at them in comradeship. Naruto and Gaara nod back.

'Well, this exam just keeps getting more and more interesting.' Naruto thinks as more teams arrive. When all of the teams have arrived, they were lead to this open arena room. Naruto saw the Hokage, all of the Jonin teachers, Anko, Ibiki, and Kabuto.

"I'm hungry." Choji complains.

"There's still this many people left? How troublesome." Shikamaru sighs.

"It's seems all of the Rookie Nine passed." Ino comments.

"Your team is pretty good, Kakashi-koi." Gai comments.

"Your team is not too bad either." Kakashi responds.

'So that's Gai-sensei's eternal rival and lover.' TenTen thinks.

'Just as accepted, Naruto-ototo to be here.' Anko thinks with a proud grin.

'Great job for making it this far, Naruto-ototo.' Kabuto thinks also proud of his little brother.

'So this many remain… And most of them are new. No wonder why they recommend them.' Hiruzen thinks while looking at the Jonin teachers.

"We will now have an explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone listen well. Hokage-sama, please do the honors." Anko says. Hiruzen steps forward and clears his throat.

"The Third Exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations. "To maintain good relations with the allied nations" and "heighten the level of the shinobi"… Do not let those reasons deceive you. This "exam", so to speak, is… The epitome of a war between the allied nations." Hiruzen explains.

"What do you mean?" TenTen asks.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were… Neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight… That is the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exam." Hiruzen continues.

"Why do we have to do that? We're not doing this to select Chunins?" Lee questions.

"Yes, this Exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chunin title. But, on the other hand, it's also a place where shinobi fight and carry their country's dignity." Hiruzen answers.

"Country's dignity?" TenTen asks.

"In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and shinobi leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them." Hiruzen continues.

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" Kiba demands.

"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the shinobi's power. And a shinobi's true power is only born in life or death battle. This Exam is also a place to show off the shinobi power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning… And your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam because of it." Hiruzen answers.

"But why do you say it is to promote good relations?" TenTen asks.

"I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that. The custom of shaving one's life and fighting to maintain balance… That is the good relations in the world of shinobi. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity." Hiruzen explains.

"I don't care. Get onto the rules of this life-or-death battle." Dosu demands.

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but…" Hiruzen is interrupted by a Jonin jumping down from the ceiling.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. I, Hayate Gekko, the judge, will explain." The Jonin, Hayate says.

"Please do." Hiruzen says.

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you. Everyone, before the Third Exam. There's something I want you to do… Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance the Third Exam's main battle." Hayate explains.

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru asks.

"In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Exams were too easy, I don't know… But there are too many examinees left. According to Chunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam. As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the Third Exam, so… We cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time, as well. So, those who aren't feeling well… If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation… Please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately." Hayate explains.

"Immediately?!" Kiba yells.

"But we just got through the Second Exam…" Ino says.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mutters.

"What? What about my meal?" Choji complains.

"I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out. So, please withdraw if you wish." Hayate says.

Nobody drops out.

"Then, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now since we have exactly 22 people, we will have 12 matches… And the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I judge the match is over… I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny… Will be this." He points to the screen on the wall behind him. "This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match." Hayate explains. The board randomizes the names then reveals…

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Haku.

Sasuke stepped out into the ring facing off against a pretty boy. "Just so you know I have no qualms with hitting a woman." He took a fighting stance.

"I'm a man." Sasuke froze, and everyone in attendance sweat dropped. "And don't worry I have no problem kicking your ass."

"Begin!" Sasuke rushed in with a kunai, only it to be blocked by Haku's needle.

"I know all about you Uchiha's and your Kekkei Genkai I won't be holding back." using one hand he began weaving seals.

'One hand seals?'

"Sasuke get away!"

"Too late!" Ice mirrors surrounded the Uchiha.

"Damn!" Haku jumped back and passed into the mirror. Reflections appeared round and round and Sasuke found himself surrounded.

"Let us begin!" a barrage of needles rained down upon Sasuke. At first he tried to dodge, but soon was overcome by the needles.

"Sasuke!" the Nin rose up, his Sharingan activated.

"The legendary Sharingan, I will not lose!" He dove between the mirrors, letting the rain of needles fall once again. Sasuke saw it all, watching his every movement.

'Just one more…' He dodged the most of the needles, and blocked the ones he couldn't. His eyes spun, and as soon as Haku ventured out of his mirror Sasuke struck giving the pretty boy a punch to the face. Haku countered with a kick and knocked Sasuke to the ground and he slipped back into the mirror.

Sasuke smirked. He knew which mirror to strike this time. With a quick weave of signs he built up his fire chakra. He tossed some wire and had it coil around the mirror keeping Haku trapped inside. He bit the wire and launched a torrent of flames towards the mirror. "Damn it!" the mirror shattered and was blasted by the flames.

His clothing burned up, and Haku landed buck naked. "Huh guess you weren't lying you really are a guy."

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate announces blushing a little at Haku's nakedness.

Haku blushed and tried to cover himself. His sensei jumps down and puts a blanket over him. His sensei then picks him up bridle style and takes him to get new clothes.

"The next fight is…" Hayate says as the board starts randomizing the names again. The board stops. The next fight is…

Shino vs. Zaku (The fight goes the same way like in the anime)

"Winner, Shino Aburame!" Hayate announces. The board randomizes the names again. The board stops. The next fight is…

Utakata vs. Kankuro


End file.
